


Looking for memories

by CrochanWitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dimension Travel, Female Tim Drake, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, No Beta, Protective Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake-centric, Young Justice Season 1, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrochanWitch/pseuds/CrochanWitch
Summary: There are a couple of things Tim knows about herself.She was in the desertShe was RobinShe is no longer in the desertNot even in her universeShe has to find Batman
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Roy Harper
Comments: 21
Kudos: 193





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Liminal Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016809) by [Calamityjim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamityjim/pseuds/Calamityjim). 



> It's short, but I just want to see how the idea develops

**“You must forge your own path for it to mean anything.”**  
― Rick Riordan, The Lost Hero

Tim felt the blow on the ground and immediately knew that she was far away from Kansas. 

Her last memories were more than confusing. A sunny and hot place, sand that prevented her from taking more than two steps without going deep into every pore of her being, a bright sun that was sticking her hair to the nape of his neck and drying her mouth. A loud noise, an order she couldn't remember, someone shouting _Tim_ , and then the strongest pain she had ever felt in her life. 

That's how she knew her name: Tim.

On top of that, she was practically empty. 

But there were things that stuck to her mind and brain like a leech. Memories and knowledge that she could not erase and it was red-hot in his mind. 

She used to be Robin. 

And Robin need Batman as much as Batman need Robin.

So the little she knew was this: 

  * Her name is Tim (And that was the diminutive of what exactly? A girl could be named Tim?)
  * She was Robin. She wasn't anymore.
  * Robin is Batman's partner. 
  * Robin is a he, so while she was wearing the suit she should be called that. (But Tim it's not longer Robin, so is a she right now? even if is wearing another suit?)
  * Batman is a vigilante who protected Gotham (She lives in Gotham)
  * For some reason she didn't remember much of her life.
  * But she was clear that she was no longer in his universe (was it even possible to change universes?)
  * And most important of all, in front of her is Batman. 



  
  



	2. Lasso of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim wakes up in a strange place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end I decided that this is going to be a Fem!Tim.
> 
> Some Remarks: -This story takes place in the first season of Young Justice.  
> -Even though it is marked as Gen, there will be romance, but not until the end.  
> -Tim will be something ooc because she doesn't remember almost anything about her life,  
> gradually she will return to be the Tim we all know
> 
> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, SO I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES

**"Names are not important. It's what lies inside of you that matters."**

\- Sarah J. Maas, Trone of Glass

Tim knew one thing, she shouldn't be there. 

She could handle her memory loss very well, something inside her told her that with her name, and a pen she could lay the world at her feet if she desired. Another part of her demanded that she remember how to speak and say something before the damn Justice League decided to kill her. 

Wait, Tim remembered the Justice League? 

It seems to be. But as with the rest of her memories, they were no more than random phrases, blurred images that caused her a huge headache if she tried to focus on them. She was already feeling a little dizzy and sleepy. 

The heroes in front of her stared at her with doubt, some of them even ready to attack her if she decided to move. But Batman's raised hand kept them back. Her stomach was tied at the sight of the protector of Gotham, but she also felt the weight of the world being finally lifted from her shoulders. A burden she didn't know she was carrying until that moment. A sense of calm enveloped her, the white flooding the corners of her eyes and little pricks biting the fingers of her hands. 

A voice inside her head told Tim that she should not let her guard down. They might seem like good people, but maybe they weren't. Maybe they were possible villains who weren't going to ask before cutting her throat. Unconsciously, she put her hand on her neck, feeling a thin line running through her windpipe from side to side. Another voice inside her head agreed with the first one, but another one reminded her that there were worse things than death. And a much deeper and more sinister voice suggested that if she were to die she should carry as many as possible with her.   
Tim decided to ignore that last voice. 

"Batman" she whispered. Her voice was very different from her head, raspier and drier, as if she had not drunk a drop of water for years. And from what she knew, that was probably true. In fact, if she looked closely at her clothes, she could see sand stuck to her suit, and, for sure, her hair was even worse. 

She moved one step forward and then another. Turning the feet that separated them into inches.A wave of vertigo invaded her as she approached him. Her legs bent and Tim tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground on her knees, in a blow almost as strong as the one she had received when she appeared there.

Every muscle in her body hurt, and her head felt like it was filled with clouds. Honestly, she wasn't sure if trying to stand up was a good idea, but it was better than lying on the ground.

When she looked up, she found herself looking at the image of a man she didn't quite recognize. The black hood and suit were familiar to her, as well as the inexpressive line of his mouth.But something was missing there, something that was simple to see. But more she tried to remember it, more distant it was. 

A broken whisper came from her lips. " _Bruce_ " groaned with her throat on fire. Her world was spinning, and the little light projected by the moon did not allow her to see the man's reaction. Her world was spinning, and the little light projected by the moon did not allow her to see the man's reaction.Although she doubted that there was any reaction, or that he heard her. 

Carefully, she reached out to touch the one person who seemed to be a constant in her mind. She remember almost nothing, but she remember him. And that must have meant something.

The white dots that had been bothering her vision for several minutes extended to cover her completely. A second later she felt her head bounce off the ground and again a voice screamed into her brain. 

The next second, the blessed unconsciousness comforted her.

*******

The first thing Tim saw was space. The empty black that seemed to eat away every trace of light and hope. The window didn't have a good viewing angle, but she knew that if she tried a little harder she could see some of the earth around one of the corners. Again a deja vu, as painful as the previous ones. Her mind seemed bent on not allowing her to remember anything more than what was necessary. 

And her name was not in that category. 

She only remembered Tim, but it wasn't something she knew, it was something she heard before she disappeared and reappeared in that place. 

Her head was still killing her, but the dizziness and white spots in her vision had completely disappeared. If she ignored her headache, Tim could even claim that she was in good condition. But that was a complete lie. As soon as she tried to get up from the stretcher she was lying on, the dizziness came back stronger than before, as if the saline solution she was connected just was a temporary painkiller. 

She had to hold on to the edge of the stretcher to avoid falling face-down on the white tiles in the nursery. There was a single stretcher, and enough medical equipment for one person, but Tim knew that this place had to be part of a medical center, but a very important one to have a view of the space. Her legs felt like wool, and the short white nightgown she was wearing revealed several bruises spread from her ankles to lose themselves in the cloth. Her arms were in the same condition, but on top of that her skin was clean. No trace of previous injuries. 

She knew that this was wrong. She touched the scar on her throat, to make sure it was still there and that it wasn't just a bad move of her mind. The long line felt warm against her fingertips.

After several minutes she was able to get up without staggering or tripping over her bare feet. She didn't have to walk very far, because the door was practically stuck to the stretcher.The room was no bigger than a few feet, enough to keep the place away from the claustrophobic, but not so big that Tim could be comfortable.

The limited medical equipment present was essential to keep someone alive. A respirator and a modern monitoring machine. A cabinet with medical supplies in which the most dangerous thing was a bandage and a sling. The place had enough to consider it an optimal medical environment, but it still felt inappropriate. Wrong. 

The most dangerous thing in the room was the needle that had once been stuck in her arm. And although she was tempted to turn it into a weapon, she knew that in her current state it would be no more than a joke to anyone.

Damn, you couldn't even stay up without wanting to throw up. 

On one side of the door was a small control panel, but even though Tim tried to maneuver it, the door remained firmly closed. 

In any other situation she would have fought to get out, but she knew at that moment it would only be energy lost. So she managed to get back to the stretcher and collapsed there until someone showed up and decided to take her out. 

Which happened almost an hour later. 

The door opened in a quick slide up and a blonde woman looked at her frowning from there. 

"You shouldn't have taken off your IV."

If Tim could have shrugged her shoulders, she would have done that. "I don't see the point. I feel better."

It's a lie, and the both know it. But Tim remembers that she should never let her opponent know how bad she really is. And, although the woman in front of her does not appear to be a threat, the training she was subjected to is deeply rooted inside her, even if she can remember almost nothing about it. But her muscles do, so they are tense despite the pain, ready to attack when necessary. 

"You have to come with me."

"I know," Tim replies. "This is the part where they interrogate me, isn't it?

The woman crosses her arms, causing her black leather jacket crunch. Tim knows that she has seen her somewhere before, maybe on TV? The woman finally nods and helps her to stand up, for which Tim is completely grateful. Despite being able to get up and walk a few steps, she is not sure she can make it past the door. 

Tim remembers feeling tired before, exhausted after days of waking. She also remembers receiving beatings that would send anyone straight to ICU, but she had still managed to keep it up. But there she was, needing help to walk from room to room. 

She didn't even want to think about how she had ended up so aching, tired and sick. 

The woman - after several minutes of breaking her brain thinking over a name, Tim finally remembered her as Black Canary - helped her walk to a bright white room, just like the rest of the place. A steel chair was waiting for her in the center, it looked uncomfortable and cold, but she couldn't complain. 

She knew that was her place, so she took a seat without discussion. Black Canary remained leaning on the wall in front of her. Seconds later a door opened and some of the heroes she had seen before made their entrance. She vaguely recognized the man dressed in blue with the red cape, and also the woman with the lasso and the green man who followed her. At first she cannot remember their names, but she knows that if she tries hard these will end up appearing in her memory sooner or later, just as it happened with Black Canary. 

But the last hero that enters does not need to remember his name. Batman's name (Bruce) has not stopped repeating itself since she opened her eyes in that world that was not hers.

The door closes and the interrogation begins. 

*******

They ask her questions that she cannot answer. And she truly hopes that at some point the heroes will take turns and take on the roles of good cop and bad cop. She imagines Batman as the bad cop and the big guy in blue as the good one. But they are all terribly boring and concise. Batman remains silent, staring at her from a corner. 

After a few minutes of unanswered questions, the atmosphere becomes tense. The heroes want more information, and although Tim wants to give it to them, she doesn't remember it. She knows that if she doesn't do something soon she will be sent to a remote location until she is willing to cooperate. And she doesn't want to be locked up again, even though she doesn't remember when she was locked up. 

"The lasso " she says as she moves into the chair. "Use the lasso on me. Then you will believe me."

_And maybe that will help my memory_ , she thinks. 

She doesn't remember the name of the woman carrying it, but she does remember her heroic acts. She remembers the strong admiration and respect that bubbled up in her being every time she saw her fight against evil. Tim remembers admiring her as a goddess, until she realized that many times the gods are the ones who make the most mistakes. 

"Do you know about the lasso?" 

  
Tim shrugs. "Everyone knows about the lasso."

Heroes don't trust her, and that's okay, they'd be fools if they did. Tim doesn't trust them either. She expects them discuss her proposal, but they communicate without the need of words. With a nod of the head, the woman ties Tim with her golden lasso. A small tremor runs through her muscles, just where the lasso is tightest. She feels hot and her tongue is numb, which only makes her headache worse. 

The woman gives her a few minutes to get used to it and relax - because at first glance her condition is pitiful - and then the interrogation begins once again. 

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tim." She says, and the lasso forces her to say everything that's on her mind "I know it's a nickname, but it's all that I know. I don't know my full name, or last name. I only know that someone calls me Tim. 

"Where are you from?"

"I was born and raised in Gotham, I don't know what neighborhood or if I'll ever move. I also don't know who my parents are, or where I went to school.

If the woman is frustrated with her answers, she doesn't seem to show it.

"What do you remember?

"I don't remember very much, just the few hours since I showed up here. And I say show up, because I know I'm not from here. Of the few things I remember with clarity is having been in the desert and a strong explosion. I remember studying about wormholes and their ability to open portals and transport matter. I remember a research about how it was believed that this would be a safe way to travel between dimensions or universes in the future. So I figure that somehow I ended up traveling to this universe. 

"Why were you investigating wormholes?" Batman speaks for the first time. His hoarse, low, guttural voice sends a chill down her spine. 

Tim shakes her head. "I don't remember it very clearly. I just know I was supposed to find you, _Bruce_." 

His name escapes from her lips for the second time before she can force herself to retain the information. Maybe it was a bad idea to let her be tied to the lasso of truth. 

Ignore the obvious surprise on everyone's face and keep talking. Letting out the words that the lasso forces her to form. They feel like warm fathoms in her mouth.

"I had to find you because that's what Robin does. He's there for Batman."

"Are you Robin?"

"I _was_ Robin. Now I don't know who I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm still not sure of the total of chapters, but I estimate that it will be around 20.
> 
> All the critics are very well received, they help me to know what I should do improve.


	3. Mount Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim visits Mount Justice for the first time.

**“What is a person, if not the marks they leave behind?”**  
― V.E. Schwab, The Invisible Life of Addie LaRue.

Over the next two days Tim went in and out of consciousness at a dizzying rate. Her body was extremely damaged, physically exhausted to the point of rupture. But her muscles, ligaments, tendons and bones were still intact, as if she were just a newborn baby who had never suffered any damage. But, despite all that, her cells remembered all the damage she had suffered, all the pain and reconstruction.

Tim didn't.

The few conversations she was able to have were questions about why her body was in that condition. But just as before, no matter how hard she tried, her mind was still blank. She only knew about the scars, her skin telling her that it must be marked, completely filled with irregular patterns, lines and marks that must remain with her for the rest of her days. But for some reason they were gone. 

Another of the heroes, who later introduced himself as The Martian Manhunter, visited her many times to read her mind, explore it and try to discover the root of her memory loss. When she -and the heroes who had previously interrogated her- learned that Tim's mind looked like a mirror broken into a thousand pieces, they were disappointed and hurt in equal measure. Tim was doomed to remain without memories for the moment. 

The detective told her that maybe she could get them back, he would do his part in trying to help her, but the rest was up to her. Tim would have to repair the broken pieces that were her mind.   
Of course it was easier said than done.   
On the third day she felt like new, then that day they discovered that she was healing three times faster than the average human. It was not a meta-human, she did not have the gene, but her DNA was altered. It had been broken and reconstructed so many times that it had forced itself to change and improve to adapt to the new conditions. 

That same day Batman met her in her room in the nursery. 

"You were tortured" he said.

"It looks like it," Tim shrugged. "I don't remember".

  
"But your body does," Batman replied by taking off his hood, staring at it with Bruce Wayne's bright blue eyes. That color was so familiar to her, but so unfamiliar at the same time. "Before you found us your body suffered and was forced to recover in record time. You were hurt and you showed up here. You didn't have time to heal".

  
"But I don't have any scars or bruises"

"I'm still trying to figure out what happen to you."

  
Bruce hesitated for a few seconds, but finally he took the hand of the girl in front of him and squeezed it to comfort her, just like his mother did with him when he was a little boy, before his world went dark and twisted. Tim didn't hesitate to squeeze his hand back, and give him a little smile that made her look younger than she showed.

The girl was no more than seventeen years old, but her eyes were old and tired, her smile broken and hurt. She may not remember, but her body could not lie. 

Bruce had been dealing with liars for years. He knew them like the back of his hand. And Tim was not one of them. She was genuinely lost and desperate for help, for finding him. 

Tim didn't remember anything, but she remembered him. And that warmed his heart as only Dick's laughter, Alfred's discreet smile or a picture of his parents could do. 

"I don't know if I can bring back your memories, Tim. But I will help you recover."

"Thank you, Bruce."

Bruce slowly released her hand and cleared his throat to return to his Batman voice. 

"Black Canary has been following your progress these days, she thinks you're ready to go. Your body is still exhausted, but it will recover in a few days".

Tim felt a knot in her stomach. She knew what those words meant. She was fine now, so there was no reason for her to stay in the Watchtower's nursery, there was no reason for her to stay there. She was being thrown out, albeit with softer words. 

"Do you think I can stay here for a few days until I know what to do?"

"No," said Batman. "It is time for you to leave the Watchtower".

"But-"

"I want you to come live with me"

Tim smiles once more - one less burden to bear - before nodding. 

" I would like that."

***

Wayne Manor is a huge place, a building of French architecture that is like a flash of beauty shining like precious stones in contrast to the gloomy scenery of the buildings, too far and flat to be real, which is Gotham. The mansion is surrounded by an extensive garden decorated with multiple kinds of flowers, trees and shrubs pruned in different and striking ways. The place looks like an oasis in the middle of the desert. 

The trip from the Watchtower to Gotham is done by a Zeta-Tube -as Batman explains-. The Watchtower is directly connected to the Batcave, but Bruce thought it best to get to Gotham City and walk the streets before returning to the mansion, with the intention of awakening some of Tim's memories.

Unfortunately for her, although the streets are familiar, no memory came to her mind. She recognized the intersections, the names of the streets and avenues, the important buildings and popular places. But if she ever walked through those places she could not remember.But even so, she knew well that Gotham is her city. 

As the name implies, the Batcave is a cave with hundreds of bats hanging from the ceiling. Still, the place is ultramodern, almost at the same level as what she saw in the Watchtower. A huge computer seems to be the center of the site. She can see a training mat along with other machines, different stations to do experiments and what seems to be a medical bay. But that's only what she could see if she looked up a lot, trying not to be so obvious that she was stunned by the place. The cave must have been a much bigger place.

Near the computer, an older man with an elegant suit and regal bearing was waiting for them. Tim swallowed her spit when she saw him, because a severe headache was advancing from her hundreds to the back of her skull. She buried her nails in her hand to find herself in that pain and ignore the other one. 

"Tim, this is Alfred" she struggled to bring the memories back, to even find out if the name was familiar or not. But her mind was focused on the suffocating pain that seemed to take her breath away and burn her brain. 

"Are you all right, Miss Tim?" She focused her eyes on Alfred's worried face, and on how Bruce's strong, warm hand was clinging to her shoulder to keep her stabilized and close to his body. 

"I'm fine, it's just my head. " she responded with a small nod. "It's nice to meet you," she says, though deep down she knows she already knows him. 

"You should go to sleep, Tim," Bruce says. "It's late and you should rest".

Tim was in no condition to argue, so she nods again and lets Alfred lead her to one of the guest rooms.   
She is wearing borrowed clothes, a gray sweatpants that fit several sizes too big and a sweatshirt that saw better times. Bruce assured her before she arrived that her clothes would be taken care of the next day, so for now she should keep the clothes she was offered at the Watchtower, or she could ask Dick for some clothes.

The name made her heart race for a second. She felt a jumble of emotions swirling around in her stomach, and a tightness in her chest, as well as behind her eyes. If Bruce noticed her mood swings, he didn't mention it. And Tim was grateful for that.   
Alfred wished her good night and left her alone in the lonely room. The moonlight came directly through the large window and illuminated the room, especially the queen-sized bed. 

Tim took off her pants and was left alone in her underwear, covered by the large brown sweatshirt. She opened the window - which served as a door to the balcony - wide and let the air from the forest surrounding the mansion flood the room.

_Alfred Pennyworth_ , she thought, _the Wayne butler... He used to bake me cookies._

Despite days of doing nothing but sleep, as soon as her head touched the pillow she fell asleep peacefully, with a new memory in her head. 

***

The sun was hitting her directly in the face, she opened her eyes lazily and set out to start the day. 

Someone had come in and left a change of clothes at the foot of the bed. She took a long shower in the bedroom bathroom, wishing she had more time to take a bath with bubbles and mineral salts. But that would be another day. Bruce had not told her how long she could stay in her home, but he had promised to help her. And that was enough for her. 

She dressed in clean clothes. A new pair of sweatpants, this time a size smaller than hers, and a T-shirt with a soccer team print. In the Watchtower they gave her some ugly white crocs, which matched perfectly with her salvation army clothes. Tim knew that the clothes belonged to the other members of the Justice League, but she could still make fun of that.

Her feet moved automatically until she was carried down the corridor to a wooden door, exactly like those in the rest of the mansion. With a trembling hand she opened the door. The room was empty, clean, but you could tell no one had been there in a long time. 

She closed the door and once again let her feet carry her wherever they wanted. She went under the imposing main staircase, and crossed a couple of corridors until she reached the entrance to the kitchen. Alfred was facing the oven, by the sweet smell in the air he must have been cooking pancakes. 

"Good morning Alfred"

"Good morning Miss Tim. I hope you had a good night"

"It was," Tim replied, "and Bruce?

"Master Bruce is taking care of some League business, he will be busy for the next few days" said Alfred, placing a plate with a small tower of pancakes in front of Tim. She took the honey and covered them with a small layer of it, and then added a few pieces of banana that Alfred had kindly cut for her.

_Thank God they're not waffles_ , she thought.

Her body was grateful for something solid and not the protein shakes she was forced to eat during her stay at the Watchtower. Everyone had been kind to her after learning of her true condition (Amnesia could cause that in anyone). But still Tim was grateful - again - to be able to spend a few seconds in relative peace and not be watched every minute.

Alfred was a quiet presence, only generating company, but not pressuring her for conversation or information. She tried to remember something else about him, something that might come up along with the memories of the cookies. But for the moment everything else was still blocked.

Black Canary had warned her not to overexert herself, the two would work together step by step to try to recover as much of her memories as possible. Tim didn't want to risk any more headaches, but the curiosity about her life was too much. 

So, she finished eating and put her head on the kitchen island. She needed to think about what to do next. 

Thanks to Bruce, she had a place to stay, but that only took one problem off her list. The league was going to keep an eye on her for a while, even more so living under the same roof as Batman. She had accepted the regression therapies that Black Canary offered her, but as she had explained to her, these would take some time, and it wasn't even sure that they would help Tim with her amnesia. 

And Tim didn't have time. This was not her universe, and she needed her memories if she was to return home. 

(If she had one)

Tim needs to know who she was. 

But that would have to wait a little longer. 

At that point Dick Grayson made his appearance in the kitchen. Bruce had told her a little bit about him as they drive around the city, and they had both come to the conclusion that, if Tim was right and she used to be Robin, maybe Dick had been her mentor. So in theory spending time with him could help her remember some things. 

But sometimes even Batman is wrong. 

Dick welcomed her and sat down next to her for breakfast. Alfred served him a plate with the same amount of pancakes and Dick covered them with even more honey. Tim watched everything in detail, hoping that some action would trigger a series of memories about the first Robin. 

But Dick finished his breakfast and nothing happens. 

The boy was funny, very enthusiastic and talked his ear off. But still Tim was disappointed. 

"Did it hurt when you fell out of the sky?

Tim blinked a couple of times. Was it her idea or was Dick flirting with her? "Excuse me?"

"When that portal opened and you fell, did it hurt? It was a very high fall, but you were almost unharmed". 

"How do you know I fell from a portal?" 

"I was there, along with the rest of my friends". Tim gave him a look, telling him to continue. She remembered seeing the other heroes, but she had ignored them to focus all her attention on Batman. No one had ever told her that there were so many heroes together. "We had just finished an unauthorized mission, and you fell from the sky just before they finished scolding us.

"That explains why my whole body was hurting".

"At least you didn't break anything. 

Tim shrugged. "But the pain is still there."

The two talked about the events of that night for a few more minutes. Robin had not been the only one involved, but other side-kick of some heroes had joined in trying to find out what was happening at Cadmus Labs. There they had discovered that the place was not what it appeared to be, and besides, that they had created a clone of Superman without his permission. They had helped each other out and by the end of the night they had come together to create a group of young superheroes, much to the horror of their mentors. 

Batman had asked Robin for a few days, to take care of Tim and solve the issue of the new team. So for the moment Dick was waiting for news. With nothing else to do, he suggested they go shopping. Tim needed new clothes, especially in her size. 

Batman had asked Robin for a few days, to take care of Tim and solve the issue of the new team. So for the moment Dick was waiting for news. With nothing else to do, he suggested they go shopping. Tim needed new clothes, especially in her size. 

Dick ran to his room to change his clothes. Bruce Wayne's son could not be seen in his pants in the middle of the mall. Tim hid a small laugh as she watched him run up the stairs and almost stumble. 

And she couldn't be sure, but at that moment she had a feeling? 

_"In what earth do you choose him instead of me?!"_

  
Tim clenched her fists and shook her head. A few simple voices could not hurt her. 

***

Even with the company of Dick and Alfred, the days felt long and boring without news of Bruce. Since her arrival at the mansion he had locked himself in the cave and refused to leave, only Alfred was allowed to come down to leave him food. 

It wasn't until the third day that Bruce finally decided to leave the cave and abandon the bat suit for a few hours. His tired face and his three-day beard showed how little he had rested, but a glimpse of tranquility crossed his mind when he found her in one of the less formal rooms playing a board game with Dick. 

"Tomorrow" was all he said before leaving the room, probably for a shower and a well-deserved nap. 

Dick jumped up and left the game to follow Bruce around the mansion. Tim picked up the little pieces of the monopoly and put them in their box, before following Dick's footsteps and chasing Bruce for answers.

***

Tim didn't have a secret identity (if knowing her nickname could even be considered an identity), so when she appeared on Mount Justice, a robotic voice only said her name accompanied by a **B07.**

The day before, Batman had explained to her that the place used to be the old justice league headquarters built by Superman and Green Lantern. But after several attacks the league decided to leave the mountain and move to the already known Watchtower. 

Tim walked around the site for a few minutes before meeting up with Batman and the others. Next to him is a Black Canary and a red Robot with a blue cape, Red Tornado, if her memory isn't wrong. Besides them there are three other unknown boys, not counting Dick, who of course smiles at her as she arrives. They must have been the boys that Dick talked about. 

She gave them a quick look before taking her place a few steps behind Batman. 

"Red Tornado offered to live here and be your supervisor," she heard Bruce say. "Black canary will train you. And I will deploy the missions".

"Real missions?" Dick asks. 

The night before, Batman had taken the time to brief her on the whole issue with The Team before asking her if she wanted to be a part of it. Tim, of course, had agreed without hesitation. So Bruce had proceeded to show her blueprints of the building, introduce her to the tutors of each of the young heroes who would be part of it, and show her the training plan Black Canary had with them. But he had left Dick adrift, without a clue as to what was about to happen. 

Maybe that was his punishment for disobeying him.

"Yes, but undercover," Batman replied. 

"Cadmus proves that bad guys get smarter. Batman needs a team that can act undercover," said Aquaman. 

"You six will be that team".

"Six?" asks Dick. 

It's Tim's time to step up. The few who hadn't noticed her do so at that moment. She tried to follow Bruce's suggestion to dress as discreetly as possible, trying not to show her true identity. Tim had laughed at him at the time. She only had one name, she didn't even remember her hero's name (if she had one), so she had nothing to hide. But Bruce had insisted that maintaining anonymity was best. Maybe she only had one name at the moment, only three letters, but a name was important. It was something valuable. And Tim had to take care of it. 

Besides, Bruce wasn't going to let her go around the world with just a three-letter name, he'd give her an identity to look after, but for the moment she had to get used to being in the shadows and always maintaining her anonymity. 

"You met her a few days ago," said Batman. "She is Tim and will be an honorary member of the team. She will be training with you and spending time here, but she is not yet allowed to go on all missions.Only those with my express consent and Black Canary one.

"Sleeping Beauty has awakened," says a redheaded boy. She remembers Dick telling her about him, Wally Allen, Kid Flash, Flash's side-kick. 

A few seconds later the Zeta-Tube behind them shines before announcing the arrival of Martian Manhunter accompanied by someone else.The girl following him is as tall as Tim, maybe even a few inches taller. Her skin is light green, her eyes are a mixture of red and orange, and her appearance is more humanoid than that of the hero that comes with her. 

" This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian" she is introduced by Batman.

Batman reminds Superboy (the black-haired boy) that from that moment on he will live in the mountain with Red Tornado and with Miss Martian once she gets settled. Tim thinks how lonely that must feel, with the only company of an android and a talking alien. But then Miss Martian changes her white T-shirt for a black one that resembles Superboy's, Tim immediately detects the funny look that Dick gives them.

Batman doesn't give them time to say goodbye before heading to the Zeta-Tube to return to Gotham. Batman and Robin had to prepare for that night's patrol. Tim follows him in silence, taking one last look at Mount Justice.

She stops particularly in the presence of Superboy, with a strange name circling on the tip of her tongue. 

"Kon..." she whispers without knowing the meaning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have more or less planned what I want to write. But there are still things I need to think about, like the fact that Tim may be a woman. Yes, maybe in the next chapter the he change for a she


End file.
